Prisioneros de la Luna
by Ilwen Malfoy
Summary: OneShot ganador del reto "Noche de Brujas". Forzados a permanecer en el Bosque Prohibido hasta que la Luna se oculte. Un Halloween en el que no sólo encontrarán terror.


**OneShot ganador del reto "Noche de brujas" del grupo "Dramione: Historias de amor que debieron ser contadas"**

**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes, ni los escenarios, ni los hechizos, ni Halloween me pertenecen. Sí la idea y las palabras :)**

* * *

**Prisioneros de la Luna**

Todavía se estaba preguntando como carajos había terminado en medio del Bosque Prohibido, con Granger, a una hora de que comenzara el baile de Halloween.

Hacía fácil una hora que estaban caminando por ahí, y aunque ella lo negase fervientemente, él estaba seguro que lo estaban haciendo en círculos. A toda la tragedia debía sumarle que sus trajes para el baile no le facilitaban mucho el desplazamiento, él iba vestido como Salazar Slytherin, con una túnica color gris y una capa verde sobre los hombros que se prendía sobre su pecho con un hermoso broche plateado con forma de serpiente, y su largo se arrastraba por el suelo, calzaba guantes hasta los codos del mismo negro que sus botas y cinturón; los bordes y hebillas combinaban con el prendedor de su capa y la réplica del relicario que colgaba de su cuello. Hermione, en papel de Rowena Ravenclaw, llevaba un vestido azul de raso –bastante escotado, según Draco- y sobre él unas amplias mangas de gasa un tono más claro con ribetes color bronce. Ambos, transfiguraron el color de su cabello a negro, y Draco lo hizo crecer algunos centímetros, al igual que su barba. Evidentemente, ninguno llevaba un vestuario propicio para una caminata por el bosque, sino que muy por el contario.

Y como si fuera poco, dicha acompañante, estaba empeñada en no dirigirle la palabra. Bien sabía que era su culpa, pero se suponía que en un momento así debía aflojar, ¿no?

-¡Podríamos establecer una tregua, al menos! –Protestó sin conseguir resultados positivos- ¡Hermione! –gritó tomándola de un brazo y acorralándola contra un árbol -¡No puedes ser tan infantil de no hablarme sólo porque me insinué contigo!

-¡Oh, vaya que eres bastante directo para "insinuarte"! –ironizó, hablando por fin. Draco sonrió de lado, quizá no había sido lo más inteligente de su parte el meterse en su cuarto, tomarla por la cintura y susurrarle al oído cuanto le gustaba… Vale, se había pasado, de seguro la había asustado- No voy a ser otra más en tu lista.

-Y yo no estoy pidiéndote ello… -Ella arqueó una ceja, mordaz.

-A mi no me engañarás con tus palabritas, Malfoy

-No estoy buscando engañarte, Granger –respondió imitando su tono- Y a ellas tampoco, a ninguna jamás le hice promesas de amor eterno, todas supieron bien que se trataban de un revolcón y nada más

-Y dado que conmigo tampoco hubo promesas de ningún tipo tengo que decirte que no estoy interesada en ser el revolcón de nadie.

-¡No quiero eso contigo! –Gritó perdiendo los papeles- No hubo promesas porque no me dejaste hablar, ¡me hechizaste, Hermione!

-Te lo merecías –replicó avergonzada, aunque su intención era sonar firme. Draco sonrió

-Espera… -dijo animado de pronto- Si me planteas esto es porque te pasa algo conmigo y quieres algo serio…

-¡No digas idioteces! –el rubor en sus mejillas iba en aumento

-No son idioteces… ¡mira como te pones! –Hermione bajó la mirada sintiéndose acorralada, y no físicamente hablando. Un ruido cercano captó su atención.

-¿Escuchaste eso?

-Oh, no puedes ser tan ingenua de creer que con ese viejo cuento me distraerás, no intentes cambiar de tema…

-Shh, es enserio, escucha… -Algo en el rostro de la chica lo medio convenció y, aunque con cierta desconfianza, cerró la boca y puso su atención en los sonidos del bosque.

Indefectiblemente, enseguida escuchó los ruidos a los que la Gryffindor se refería, hojas y ramas quebrándose no muy lejos de ellos. Instintivamente tomó a Hermione de la mano y con la otra buscó su varita invocando un Lumos, ella lo imitó. Su preocupación aumentó al percibir otro tipo de sonidos.

-Eso suena como…

-¿Gruñidos? –completó la castaña mientras apretaba con más fuerza su mano.

-¡Corre! –gritó iniciando la carrera y arrastrando a Hermione con él.

No habían hecho ni dos metros cuando notaron que algo los perseguía, no se atrevían a voltearse por no perder velocidad y tener cuidado con el camino, pero tampoco podían seguir ignorando lo que tenían detrás, por lo que en un rápido movimiento Draco giró la cabeza y luego la volvió al frente.

-¡Mierda! –Exclamó- Es un licántropo

-Hay luna llena… -razonó en voz alta -¡Espera! Quizá sólo esté asustado –habló mientras lo obligaba a detener la marcha- Remus cuando…

-¡Estas loca! –gritó volviendo a tirar de ella y remprendiendo la carrera al ver al hombre lobo correr hacia ellos con la misma ferocidad- No es Lupin, Hermione. Esa cosa quiere comernos y yo no tengo intención de terminar mi vida siendo alimento de nadie –espetó mientras con un movimiento de varita hacía caer un árbol detrás de ellos.

-¡No! –gritó ella intentando arrebatarle la varita

-No le haré daño, a menos que sea inevitable. Sólo estoy obstruyéndole el paso. Pero que te quede claro que nuestra vida está por encima –Aunque no muy convencida, Hermione asintió.

-Déjamelo a mí –pidió- tú vigila el camino y guíame mientras nos cuido las espaldas –Draco sabía que no la podría persuadir, era la mejor negociación que conseguiría y dado que el tiempo los apremiaba, aceptó.

No sabía hacia donde los guiaba, estaban perdidos y lo único que podrían hacer era correr. Todos los árboles eran iguales, y sólo encontrarse con nuevas trabas, como rocas o ramas, le aseguraban que verdaderamente estaban avanzando. Pese a sus instrucciones, no podía evitar cada tanto dar un pequeño vistazo hacia atrás para comprobar que todo estuviera, dentro de lo que cabía, bien.

Se asustó cuando sintió un pequeño tirón en su mano indicándole que Hermione no avanzaba. Temor que se convirtió en desesperación cuando vio a Hermione luchando con la falda que se le había enganchado en una rama que le impedía seguir ¡_Malditos trajes_!

El licántropo no estaba a la vista pero podía escucharlo acercándose. Siendo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, apuntó la prenda con su varita y la liberó acortándola una palma encima de la rodilla.

-Después me lo reclamas, ahora corre –le ordenó viendo las claras intenciones de la chica de protestar. Con resignación lo volvió a tomar de la mano para continuar corriendo.

Ahora ambos mantenían la vista al frente y cada tanto, casi a ciegas, tiraban un hechizo a sus espaldas.

Junto con el aumento de la negrura, se fueron amplificando los sonidos propios de la noche en el bosque. Recién entonces cayeron en cuenta que si bien ahora sólo escapaban de un licántropo, también podían ser atacados por cualquier otro animal. Estaban completamente vulnerables; a pesar de ir armados con sus varitas no veían salida posible.

No hasta que vieron, ya estando a escasos metros, una cabaña.

No pensaron demasiado en su procedencia o riesgos, en ese momento lo único que cruzó sus mentes fue encerrarse allí y salir del peligro inminente.

La puerta estaba abierta, por lo que el envión los llevó a cruzar un gran tramo del interior de la estancia. A penas reaccionó, Hermione se volvió sobre sus pasos y cerró rápidamente la puerta. Una vez cerrada se apoyó de espaldas en ella y tomó una respiración profunda intentando relajarse.

Pero la paz le duró apenas unos segundos. Un golpe del otro lado de la puerta la hizo desestabilizar. Gracias a todos los magos, Draco hizo gala de sus excelentes reflejos y casi al mismo instante volvió a cerrar la puerta con un movimiento de varita.

-¡Fermaportus! –conjuró asegurando que quedara sellada.

No tardaron en comprobar que el hechizo funcionaba perfectamente, porque desde el primer intento, el licántropo no dejó de arremeter con fuerza contra la puerta. Podían ver, además de oír los estruendosos golpes, como la vieja madera se movía pareciendo a punto de ceder o partirse con cada colisión, pero que seguía firmemente en pie.

Tan concentrados estaban en la puerta que indescriptible fue el susto que se dieron cuando de repente el cantar de un reloj cucú resonó en el lugar. El sobresalto no menguó cuando luego que Hermione conjurara un Lumos e identificaran de dónde llegaba el sonido, vieran que el pajarito que entraba y salía de su casita anunciando la hora estaba decapitado.

Inconscientemente se habían acercado al otro al punto de sus cuerpos ya rozarse. Fue recién entonces que echaron el primer vistazo a la casa.

La disposición le recordó a Hermione a la cabaña de Hagrid. La cocina y la sala de estar era todo uno. Había un sillón raído en una esquina, justo debajo de la única ventana, por donde entraba la luz de la Luna llena, y una mesa con tres sillas en el otro extremo. Una alacena, varias repisas y estanterías completaban el mobiliario; todas ellas repletas de frascos de distintos tamaños. Una puerta cerrada indicaba lo que debería ser una habitación, pero ninguno de los dos mostró intención de querer averiguarlo.

Quizá por el evidente estado de abandono o por la oscuridad, pero la estancia tenía un aspecto sumamente tétrico.

-Si no fuera por el licántropo, ya me hubiese ido de aquí –murmuró Draco por lo bajo, adivinando, sin saberlo, los pensamientos de su compañera.

Un repentino escalofrío les recorrió por la espalda, a lo que seguido, Draco sintió como le arrebataban la varita de la mano.

Los dos abrieron los ojos como platos al ver el instrumento de madera volar hasta la puerta que no se habían atrevido a abrir, y chocar contra ella para luego caer al suelo. No necesitaron pensar mucho para llegar a la conclusión que algo no andaba bien.

La valentía de Hermione hizo gala siendo ella la primera en avanzar, varita en alto, hacia la puerta. Draco la siguió, muy de cerca, pero por detrás.

-Cobarde –murmuró ella entre dientes alcanzándole su varita. Él ni se inmutó ante el insulto.

Cuando Hermione estiró el brazo para girar el picaporte, la puerta se abrió sola de par en par.

-¡Boo! –Ambos gritaron de pánico cuando tras el poco amistoso saludo un fantasma se materializo frente a ellos. Parecía de tratarse de un hombre bastante mayor, de baja estatura, larga y tupida barba y una enorme barriga- ¿Vieron eso, chicos? ¡Aprendan como se hace! –Para sorpresa de Draco y Hermione, no se había dirigido a ellos, sino a alguien que ocupaba la habitación con él

-Anticuado –se escuchó una voz desde el interior

-Pero efectivo –sonrió

-Aburrido –replicó otra voz

-Pero efectivo –repitió ampliando su sonrisa desdentada

Inmediatamente el viejo se vio flanqueado por otros dos fantasmas, mucho más jóvenes, que sonreían burlones.

-¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? –inquirió con diversión uno de ellos

-Me da la impresión que en vida no fueron personas muy amigables –le susurró Draco al oído, observando las cicatrices y dibujos en sus pieles, sumadas a sus miradas escalofriantemente desencajadas. Hermione lo ignoró y alzó su varita apuntándolos.

-¡Wow! Así que se trata de hijos de Hécate, aquellos que se creen los dueños del universo por poseer esos estúpidos palitos de madera –a pesar de mostrarse burlón, era evidente el tono peligroso escondido en su voz.

-No digas que no será más… interesante –susurró el otro con perversidad

-¡Pero que descorteces! ¿Por qué no se sientan y se ponen cómodos? –Ofreció el mayor- perdonen lo de antes, pero entiendan que pasan pocas cosas interesantes por aquí y cuando recibimos visitas queremos divertirnos un poco… -su amabilidad no convenció a ninguno de los dos.

-No todos los fantasmas son como en Hogwarts –la voz de Draco había vuelto a golpear su oído. Ella asintió mecánicamente y una luz se prendió en su cerebro

-¡Y es Halloween! –exclamó más alto de lo deseado. De nada sirvió el cubrirse la boca con las manos.

-¡Bingo! –gritó el mismo, con los ojos brillándole de malicia

-¡Rictusempra! –Sabía que los hechizos no tenían efecto sobre ellos, pero sí les podía causar una sensación lo suficientemente poco agradable como para tomarlos por sorpresa y distraerlos.

Aprovechando la ventaja, Hermione arrastró a Draco alejándose hasta el sofá, manoteó un frasco de una repisa y, sin fijarse siquiera lo que había dentro, transformó dicho contenido en sal.

Justo cuando los tres espíritus iban a dirigirse hacia ellos, en un rápido movimiento, bajo sus miradas de espanto y la interrogante de Draco, desparramó la sal formando un círculo que los encerraba mientras pronunciaba unas palabras que el rubio no llego a entender, pero que comprendió su propósito al ver los tres espectros rebotar contra lo que parecía una barrera invisible.

-¡Maldita hechicera! –Gritó uno de los jóvenes- ¡No tienes derecho a usurpar nuestra casa y encerrarnos aquí!

-Técnicamente los encerrados somos nosotros… -Draco señaló con arrogancia el círculo de sal que los aislaba

-Déjenlos –ordenó el mayor- en algún momento de la noche tendrán que salir –aseguró con una sonrisa siniestra, dirigiéndose hacia la mesa. Los otros dos lo siguieron entre protestas y se sentaron a su lado.

-¡Genial, Granger! ¿Quieres explicarme qué hiciste?

-La sal mantiene a raya los fantasmas… Es Halloween y esta noche los espíritus tienen la oportunidad de poseer cuerpos, y…

-¡Eso ya lo sé! Pero, ¿por qué simplemente no corrimos de aquí y dejamos a estos maniáticos encerrados en su choza? –Como si esperara una señal, un aullido se escuchó del otro lado de las paredes.

-¿Es acaso suficiente respuesta para ti? –Replicó irónica- Aquí estamos a salvo –Draco arqueó una ceja, escéptico- estos tres están bajo control, la noche en el Bosque Prohibido es una fuente de peligro constante… -Draco miró la luna por la ventana y suspiró

-Halloween, en el bosque prohibido y con Luna llena… ¿podría ser peor? -suspiró

-¿No tienen hambre?

-Quizá necesiten pasar al baño… -incitaron buscando la manera de hacerlos salir de su protección mientras jugaban a las cartas.

_"__Y con tres espectros muggles, psicópatas e insoportables"_ –se agregó mentalmente

-Si tan sólo tuviese una calabaza –susurró Hermione mirando por la ventana.

-¿Para?

-¡A veces no puedo creer que te hayas criado entre magos! –Bufó exasperada- ¿Es qué no conoces la leyenda de Jack O'Lantern? –Draco negó con la cabeza y Hermione suspiró resignada- Básicamente se cree que colocando calabazas en las ventanas espantas a los malos espíritus.

-¡Vaya historia! –se quejó Draco que había esperado por que Hermione le relatara la leyenda con pelos y señales como solía hacer. Se puso de pie y masajeándose las cienes comenzó a caminar en círculos. Hermione se acercó a él

-Oye, ¿estás bien? –él sacudió la cabeza

-No. Si hubiera sabido que al seguirte acabaríamos así…

-¿Me estás culpando de esto? –Ella no ocultó su enojo y él no tardó en responder

-Lo cierto es que de no haberte encaprichado con buscar al guardabosque no estaríamos aquí…

-¡Nadie te obligó a seguirme!

-No podía dejarte ir sola, eras mi pareja para el baile…

-¡Sólo por ello! ¿Temías qué te dejara plantado? ¡Eres un imbécil!

-Sabes que tengo razón, y sabes que no lo decía por ello… –el tono de su voz se había dulcificado haciéndola incomodar.

-Que te jodan, Malfoy...

-No hay más personas que nosotros aquí y tú ya me has dicho que no quieres acostarte conmigo, así que no podrá ser…

-¡Yo no dije eso! –Contestó rápidamente, e igual de rápido intentó corregirse- digo… ¡argh! Mejor cállate…

-Así que entonces, ¿sí quieres qué te haga el amor, Hermione? –susurró en su oído abrazándola por la espalda y haciendo presión con la palma de su mano sobre su vientre para acercarla más a él.

-No puedes pensar en sexo cuando estamos encerrados con tres fantasmas que quieren poseernos y un licántropo esperándonos del otro lado para alimentarse –refunfuñó notoriamente afectada por su cercanía

-Bueno, técnicamente encerrados no estamos… -bromeó acariciándola

-¡Y deja de hacer eso!, me pones nerviosa ¡no estoy embarazada para que me toques así el estómago!

-Sabes que bien puedo solucionarlo… -insinuó en un tono de broma que claramente Hermione no interpretó así, porque inmediatamente se alejó de él y comenzó a gritarle

-¡Basta! ¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Me tienes harta con tus insinuaciones, Malfoy, déjame en paz! –se dejó caer de golpe en el sofá tomándose la cabeza entre las piernas

-¿Qué está mal contigo? –él también había elevado el tono de voz a modo de defensa por el repentino ataque

-¡Te dije que me dejaras en paz! –Volvió a gritar sin cambiar de postura- ¡Vete de aquí!

-No sé si te enteras, Granger, pero no puedo irme

-¡Desaparece de mi vista, entonces! ¡No me hables! –Draco notó como su voz sonaba estrangulada, en dos zancadas llegó hasta ella y la levantó por los hombros para que le mirara

-¿Qué carajos te sucede, Hermione?

-Quiero que me dejes en paz, que no insistas…

-¿Por qué?

-Ya te dije por qué, porque no quiero ser una más en tu lista –su tono tenía un claro tinte a reproche, pero sin embargo no pudo sostenerle la mirada. Draco sonrió.

-Y yo te he dicho que no serás una más…

-No puedo estar contigo sabiendo que en cualquier momento te meterás entre las piernas de otra…

-Si estoy contigo no me interesará estar con nadie más. No me compartirás, lo prometo –la voz de Draco sonaba segura, lo que hacía que Hermione confiara en lo que decía.

-Te aburrirás…

-No podría aburrirme nunca de ti –sonrió tiernamente. A esta altura Hermione se encontraba ligeramente más tranquila y distendida, permitiéndose disfrutar de aquél ida y vuelta.

-Y además no estoy en condiciones de vivir un romance secreto, ni nada por el estilo, por muy seductor que puedas encontrar ello

-No hay nada de que escondernos, no veo porqué hacerlo…

-¿Me propones una relación estable, de conocimiento público, y fidelidad? Eso suena a noviazgo… -le picó sabiendo que era la manera de hacerlo retroceder. Pero su sorpresa fue verlo encogerse de hombros despreocupadamente

-Ponle el nombre que quieras –le sonrió y acarició suavemente el rostro, colocando un mechón de cabello rebelde detrás de la oreja- Pero dime que sí.

-No todo pasa por…

-Te quiero –le interrumpió- no sólo me gustas, también te… -pero la frase murió en sus labios, o mejor dicho en los de Hermione, que al escuchar confesión semejante no pudo contenerse y lo besó- Entonces, ¿eso es un sí? –preguntó sobre sus labios al separarse. Ella sonrió pícara

-Mmm, no lo sé, tendría que pensarlo… -Draco correspondió a su sonrisa y contratacó sus labios- Nada mal…

-Puedo hacerlo mejor –replicó con arrogancia

-Demuéstralo…

Y a Hermione no le quedó alternativa que aceptar que verdaderamente el beso era mejor… y no porque los otros hubieran sido malos. Los labios de Draco se movían con maestría sobre los suyos, alternando el superior y el inferior y tomándose su tiempo en cada uno, de manera que la tentaba a abrir más su boca para intentar abarcar más de él. El aire parecía haberse vuelto algo innecesario ya que sentía no requerir de respirar, lo único que necesitaba era mantener su lengua enredada a la de él.

Draco le desprendió su capa y se aventuró bajo la falda acariciándole descaradamente la pierna. Podrían haber permanecido así quizá por horas, pero un estruendoso ruido los hizo separar de golpe.

-¡Esto no es un hotel! Era más divertido cuando se gritaban… –espetó el mayor de los fantasmas. Draco, que se había olvidado completamente de sus presencias, lo fulminó con la mirada, pero éste se limitó a darle la espalda y a comenzar a tirar las latas que reposaban en una estantería, actividad a la que pronto se sumaron sus dos compañeros.

-Déjalos –suspiró Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco, seguido de un profundo bostezo.

-¿Tienes sueño? –Preguntó divertido- duerme, yo me quedaré alerta.

-No, no tengo sueño –podría haberlo convencido de no haber vuelto a bostezar tras decirlo.

-Anda, descansa un poco, no seas terca –le sugirió mientras la abrazaba y se recostaba con ella encima.

Hermione no protestó más y se acomodó cerrando los ojos y disfrutando las caricias de los dedos de Draco sobre su cabello, pero a pesar de la comodidad no podía conciliar el sueño, tenía demasiados pensamientos en su cabeza y la mayoría llevaba ojos grises y cabello rubio. Sin saber que Draco, que se había permitido cerrar los ojos, se mantenía despierto por lo mismo.

Y fue así que pasaron las horas, cada uno perdido en sus cavilaciones, con una sonrisa en el rostro y sin notar que los tres fantasmas, fastidiados por la manera en que eran ignorados, habían vuelto a atrincherarse en la oscuridad de la habitación

Cuando los primeros rayos se filtraron por la ventana sorprendió a ambos, que a pesar de ninguno haber dormido, el tiempo se le había pasando velozmente.

Hermione seguía acostada sobre medio cuerpo del rubio, con la cabeza en su pecho, sin haberse movido en ningún momento, por lo que cuando intentó hacerlo, los dos sintieron los calambres y entumecimientos consecuentes de la postura. Antes que pudiese incorporarse del todo, Draco ya la había tomado por la cintura y vuelto a tumbar sobre él.

-Te olvidas de mi beso de los buenos días, mi preciosa Rowena… -Hermione sonrió y le dio el gusto besándole los labios.

Pretendió ser un beso suave, pero Draco no perdió tiempo, profundizándolo.

-Buenos días, mi Salazar –respondió una vez se separaron- Eres un colchón muy cómodo –bromeo acurrucándose contra él

-Mira que me han dado halagos a lo largo de mi vida, pero como siempre, tú me sorprendes… ¿qué puedo decir?, este cuerpecito es todo terreno… -Hermione le pegó suavemente en el hombro.

-¡Oh, cállate! Tienes un don para transformar lo que sea que te diga en alimento para tu ego

-Y tú haces una enorme colaboración en ello, gracias –sonrió ampliamente y esta vez Hermione revoleó los ojos. No pudo agregar nada más porque Draco volvía a besarla. –Me encantaría seguir así, te lo aseguro –cortó- pero creo que ya es hora de ir volviendo al castillo… o de tratar de encontrar el camino, al menos.

-¡Por Merlín, es cierto! Deben estar buscándonos por todos lados… -se incorporó de un salto. Draco se paró tras ella abrazándola por la cintura y depositándole un beso en el hombro.

-Relájate, con todo lo del baile no deben haber notado nuestra ausencia si quiera…

-Deben haber notado que no fuimos al baile, que no aparecimos en toda la noche… y no sé tus amigos, pero los míos no se quedarán tranquilos con ello.

-Es probable… como también es probable que, al apenas recién haber salido el Sol, todavía se encuentren babeando las fundas de sus almohadas… -bromeó, logrando hacerla sonreír- De todos modos, no ganas nada alterándote, así que te relajas y cuando estés lista nos vamos… -Hermione giró entre sus brazos le dio un pequeño beso.

-Estoy lista –sonrió

-¿Ya? –preguntó sin ocultar su sorpresa

-Ni que tuviera mucho por hacer –ironizó- recién cuando llegue al castillo podré adecentarme un poco –agregó haciendo referencia a su ropa y cabello

-Igual te ves hermosa –le devolvió el beso- ¿con nuestros amiguillos de aquí no haremos nada?

-No es necesario –aseguró- Halloween pasó, es de día, de todos modos el círculo de sal abarca la puerta, así que podemos salir sin inconvenientes. Igualmente, no habrá licántropos pero el bosque está lleno de criaturas y debemos ir con cuidado

-Lo sé, pero no tiene nada que temer, bella damisela, este noble caballero está aquí para protegerla –teatralizó

-Oh, sí, como cuando te escondiste tras mi espalda anoche, ¿no? –rio ella

-Mejor cállate y salgamos de aquí… -espetó ofuscado, con claras intenciones de evitar el tema. Hermione rio con más fuerza

-¡No seas machista! La damisela también puede sacar de apuros al noble caballero…

-Cállate… -la carcajada que recibió en respuesta fue aún más fuerte que las anteriores. Pero antes que pudiera voltearse haciéndose el ofendido, Hermione se había colgado de su cuello.

-No te preocupes, dragón, este será nuestro secreto –le susurró al oído y le mordió sensualmente el lóbulo para luego soltar otra carcajada.

-Muy chistosita… -se soltó de su agarre, le colocó su capa sobre los hombros, se cercioró de tener la varita en el bolsillo, y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-¡Hey, espérame! –protestó ella al verlo cruzar hacia el exterior de la casa. Tomó su varita y antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella, la agitó borrando todo rastro de sal del piso.

-¿Qué haces? –La voz de Draco le llegó más cercana de lo que ella esperaba. Se encogió de hombros.

-Es su casa, nosotros la usurpamos… tienen derecho a transitar libremente por ella, ¿no crees? –Draco imitó su encogimiento de hombres dándole a entender lo poco que le importaba lo que sucediera con los espectros, y echó a andar.

Hermione rio y salió tras él murmurando algo así como un "_eres imposible_" que Draco llegó a escuchar perfectamente y lo hizo sonreír.

Cuando lo alcanzó lo hizo tomándolo por la manga de la túnica y se situó a su lado. Draco no dijo nada pero enlazó sus dedos con los de ella. Hermione apretó su mano con fuerza, sonriéndole.

-¡No puede ser cierto! –exclamó Hermione apenas desembocaron por una especie de sendero que había marcado. Draco la miró interrogante –Mira… -señaló

-Tiene que ser una broma… una muy mala broma –murmuró al ver como las torres del castillo de Hogwarts se asomaban a lo alto sobre la arboleda– anduvimos horas por aquí, lo buscamos como locos…

-Pienso lo mismo, pero ya no vale la pena que nos hagamos mala sangre, ¿no? –se encogió de hombros

-Tienes razón… además no es que pueda quejarme de anoche –agregó sugerente- podría haber sido mejor si no te hubieses hecho tanto la dura, pero está bien, teníamos compañía, y…

-¡Oh, cállate! –le golpeó el hombro

-¿Por qué no me callas tú? –susurró tomándola por la cintura. Hermione no se hizo rogar, enredó los brazos en su cuello y acortó la distancia para juntar sus labios.

Ambos habían desconectado la vocecita de la razón, que de estar encendida les recordaría que estaban en un bosque y los peligros que allí corrían, hasta que unos ruidos bastante fuertes los hicieron separarse de inmediato. Instintivamente, esta vez, Draco se colocó por delante de Hermione a manera de escudo, sosteniéndola allí con una mano y con la otra firmemente alzada al frente sosteniendo su varita. Hermione tuvo que contener, dada la situación en la que se encontraban, el impulso de besarlo y abrazarlo por su acción.

Draco se relajó un poco cuando, a pesar de escuchar los movimientos más cercanos, pudo identificar voces. De igual manera no bajó la guardia.

-¿Hermione? –el llamado llegó desde sus espaldas, tomándolos por sorpresa. Sorpresa que se incrementó cuando al girarse, Hermione se vio envuelta por unos brazos que la rodeaban con fuerza- ¡Gracias a Godric que están bien!

-Ginny, ¿qué haces aquí sola?

-No estoy sola –respondió resuelta, por fin aflojando un poco su agarre- ¡Chicos, los encontré! –gritó dirigiendo su voz hacia el bosque.

Draco, que todavía no había terminado de procesar lo que estaba sucediendo, amplió su desconcierto cuando vio salir de entre los árboles a sus dos amigos, Blaise y Theo acompañados por la Lunática Lovegood.

-Claro, hermano… nosotros buscándote como locos toda la noche y tú aquí flirteando con Granger –protestó el moreno al llegar hasta ellos

-No mientas, Blaise Zabini, hace apenas un rato que salimos del castillo- replicó Luna ganándose una mirada asesina digna de un niño de cinco años de su parte.

-Bueno, pero eso no implica que no estuviésemos toda la noche preocupados…

-Me imagino –respondió Draco con ironía- ¿Podemos ir avanzando, por favor? –pidió exasperándose por la conversación que se daba tan amenamente en medio del bosque. Sin ver si los demás lo seguían o no, comenzó a caminar.

-Acá lo importante es, ¿qué carajos les pasó? ¿Dónde se habían metido? Y… ¿por qué están con los trajes para el baile puestos?... y en ese estado –preguntó Theo tratando de imprimir un poco de seriedad al asunto

-Seguro vinieron al bosque a cazar derpumpkins, porque suelen dejarse ver sólo en la noche de Halloween… -interrumpió Luna con sus ojos azules bien abiertos, como siempre que hablaba de sus criaturas extrañas- Es una pena que se hayan entretenido tanto en su caza y se hayan olvidado del baile… Sir Nicholas y todos los invitados a su aniversario de muerte irrumpieron en el Gran Salón y se pasaron la noche contándonos anécdotas… ¡fue muy entretenido! –comentó entusiasmada

-Entretenido no sería la palabra que yo utilizaría para calificarlo –bufó Blaise. Theo le propinó disimuladamente un codazo a la altura de las costillas para hacerlo callar

-¿Consiguieron cazar algún derpumpkin? –Luna pasó completamente por alto el comentario del Slytherin.

-No estábamos buscando ningún bicho raro de esos –respondió Draco, cortante. La mirada de Luna perdió el brillo denotando su desilusión- Y de anécdotas tenemos suficientes con las nuestras propias después de anoche… -Hermione iba a comenzar a recitar lo ocurrido dadas las caras de desconcierto de los demás, pero Draco al ver sus intenciones, e imaginando que ella relataría todo con demasiado detalle, decidió tomar la palabra y contar muy resumidamente lo acontecido- Granger vino a buscar al guardabosque, yo como era su pareja para el baile, y ante todo un caballero, la acompañé… nos perdimos, nos persiguió un licántropo, entramos en una cabaña abandonada que resultó no estar tan abandonada porque pertenecía a tres espíritus, tuvimos que dormir allí y quedarnos, por las dudas, hasta que se ocultara la luna, y luego aquí estamos, fin de la historia…

-¿Y se supone que debemos creerte? –preguntó Blaise entre risas. Todos clavaron sus miradas en él- ¿Qué? ¿Me van a decir que se creen que estos dos pasaron la noche juntos y sólo durmieron?

-Oh, pobres… deben haber pasado una noche terrorífica. –exclamó Luna otra vez ignorando por completo los comentarios de Blaise

-Ni que lo digas, Luna –respondió Hermione conteniendo una sonrisa- Ha sido una verdadera noche de terror –comentó mirando pícaramente al rubio, quien a su vez le dirigía una sonrisa ladeada y le guiñaba el ojo…

-De hecho, acabo de recordar que me debes una respuesta –susurró el rubio tan cerca de ella que nadie más fue capaz de oírlo. _¡Vaya Halloween!_


End file.
